1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for rapidly solidifying water in a container, and more particularly to a method for rapidly solidifying water in a container by means of sand, which is easily available and obtained at an extremely low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that water can rapidly solidify in the freezing process by the use of a core. The core may be in many forms, for example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,856,296, filed on Jul. 12, 1988, and issued to Chi-Yao Shu, disclosed a container for ice and water in an ice bunker of an air cooling system in which a central stem is secured therein. The central stem has a plurality of branches and serves as a core in order to raise the temperature at which the water begins to solidify. The Shu core and all other known relevant prior art cores are man-made or processed products which increases the cost of the core significantly owing to the increased labor and material costs.